memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Kira and Bareil talk
(Captain Martin's office) You're not pressing charges Kira he had a disruptor on your back and if the cell wasn't cracked you wouldn't be here right now having this chat with me Captain Martin says as he looks at Major Kira. She looks at him. I don't know but something about him makes me think he was just spooked Kira says as she looks at him and Typhuss. John looks at Kira. Figure out why he's here and how can we send him back Captain Martin says as he looks at Major Kira. She nods and leaves the Captain's office as Typhuss looks at Kira leaving then chats with John. What do you think Typhuss you're my first officer and friend John says as he looks at Typhuss. I think he's up to something says Typhuss as he looks at John. John gets up and looks at him. When I saw the mirror version of Targus she was everything like the one here her smile her eyes everything about her but I know that my Targus was killed at Wolf 359 on board the Righteous but when I met Piper my life was whole again then when we had Kelly it got bigger and bigger, keep an eye on him Typhuss but instruct our people that for right now he's a guest Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss rubbing his eyes and neck. Typhuss looks at his brother in law and friend. Aye sir says Typhuss as he leaves John's office to get some sleep. John goes back looking at war reports coming in from Starfleet Headquarters. (Typhuss's quarters, 3:30 am) Typhuss and Kira are lying in bed. Typhuss are you all right? Kira asked as she's laying on his chest. I'm fine just tired, let's go to sleep says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. (Captain Martin's quarters) Kelly screams as the lights come on and John sits on the bed holding his daughter who is sweating from her nightmares that she's having since she was raped by Damar and the other Cardassian soldiers when the Dominion-Cardassian Alliance was in control of the station at one point. (Captain's office, 1:00 pm) This is the fifth nightmare since we've got the station back John says as he looks at Typhuss and Kira. What the hell do you want me to do about it do I look like a doctor to you says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. We're both confused on how to handle this I'm not sure how I can handle this she's my daughter Typhuss my 19 year old daughter and I feel like I failed her John says as he looks out the window. Typhuss walks up to him and puts his hand on his best friend and brother in law's shoulder. I don't know how to help her with this, she's my family but I don't know how to help her says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Thanks for the advice Typhuss I see why I picked you as my XO for this station John says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at John. Yeah, well I should go I'm on duty says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Take the Defiant on patrol for Dominion ships Starfleet has been reporting some sightings of Jem'hadar fighters near Starbase 621 Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at John. Yes sir says Typhuss as he looks at John then leaves the office. (Promenade) Bareil slowly strolls down the Promenade, taking in the sights, absorbing the world around him. He's also aware that he is being stared at by various Bajoran shopkeepers, kiosk operators and one or two passersby. He stops in front of Quark's, drawn by the thought of a little liquid refreshment and relaxation in what appears to him as a very inviting bar. But before he enters, Bareil spots Kira heading toward the Bajoran shrine, where the venerable Vedek Ossan is out front, ringing the chimes, summoning the faithful to prayer. Major? Bareil says as he walks over to her. Kira turns to him. I just wanted to say thank you for putting in a good word on my behalf Bareil says as he looks at her. She looks at him. What are you going to do now? Kira says as she looks at him. He shrugs his shoulders. I'm not sure yet Bareil says as he looks at him. They walk along the promenade chatting about how different their worlds are as Captain Martin is watching from up top when his daughter walks over to him. Dad why are you watching aunt Kira and her new friend? Kelly says as she looks at her father. He looks at her. That man is from the same universe as my ex-girlfriend before I met your mother John says as he looks at her. Kelly looks at him and then at both Kira and Bareil as they're walking. (Space) The Defiant docks with the station. (Main bridge) Typhuss gets up from the captain's chair as Miles and Julian are worn out from 24 hour border patrol. Gentlemen we're home Chief O'Brien says as he looks at the others. Julian rubs his neck. Ugh why does patrols have to be 24 hours Doctor Bashir says as he's rubbing his neck. Typhuss looks at him. I guess because we need to check everything in one sector says Typhuss as he looks at Julian. Nog inputs commands into the helm. I'll say this for patrol duty it's far away from the front lines of the war Ensign Nog says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him and agrees. Yeah, well I'm going to go find Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Nog then leaves the bridge.